


lonely at the top

by hellodeer



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 19:37:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5755708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellodeer/pseuds/hellodeer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Six sports the Generation of Miracles didn't conquer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	lonely at the top

**1\. volleyball**

Murasakibara yawns midgame.

“Hey, setterchin,” he says, eyelids half closed. “When can I go eat snacks?”

“It’s not over yet!” someone from the other side of the net screams. When Murasakibara looks at him, he seems tiny and confused and furious.

It reminds Murasakibara of a little ant.

“Eh?” he asks, tilting his head to the side. “Well, technically, it’s not over, but it is, you know. Why doesn’t your team just give up?”

And the thing is, Murasakibara is not trying to be cruel. He’s just stating the facts, telling the truth.

Still, shorty on the other side of the net has gone all red with rage. He starts yelling at Murasakibara, spouting nonsense about _giving your all_ and _fighting until the end_.

“Neh, setterchin,” goes Murasakibara, finally not tired anymore, not bored, the flames of anger licking hot at his belly. “I'll make this end quickly.”

Five minutes later, Teikou Middle School wins after Murasakibara hits eleven killer spikes and blocks eight of the other team's attempts at spikes, sending the ball down on the opponent’s side of the court. When he walks away, shorty is crying huge, wet tears all over his teammates.

Whatever. It’s not his problem some people can’t handle the truth.

**2\. soccer**

“It’s not fair,” the losing team says, half-time, four to nothing. “He has Brazilian blood. It’s not fair.”

Blah blah fucking _blah_ ; life’s not fair, so Aomine grins at them, eyes wild and teeth showing, and their knees tremble.

“He’s crazy,” they whisper. “He’s fucking insane.”

To prove them right, Aomine steals the ball and runs towards the opponent’s goal. Three players come at him, their mouths twisted into ugly, bitter sneers.

“I’m open,” Teikou’s captain yells. “Pass me the ball, Aomine!”

Aomine sends the ball flying above the defense’s heads and skitters around them. He’s behind them with the ball on his foot before they have time to blink.

“Aomine!” the captain — somethingYama? Yamasomething? — goes again.

“Shut the fuck up!” Aomine retorts, and kicks the ball.

It goes in, right between the goalkeeper’s open legs, because it always goes in.

The Teikou crowd cheers.

Aomine clucks his tongue.

“Too easy,” he mumbles.

His teammates don’t run to hug him or pat his back. They don’t even look him in the eye.

He jogs back to the halfway line.

**3\. baseball**

There is a small statue of a pig sitting on the bench of the Teikou Middle School Baseball Team.

“Ha,” laughs the batter, bending his knees. “As if I can lose to a pitcher that relies on lucky to win.”

Midorima closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. The batter is a Scorpio, ranked fifth today, just below Cancer and above Virgo.

He opens his eyes. He pitches. The batter swings, misses: it goes straight to the catcher’s mitt.

“Strike!” says the umpire, and again, and again after that.

The second batter is a Leo. The third an Aquarius, ranked first, but Midorima has taken his precautions, has left nothing to chance. 

He closes his eyes. He opens them. He pitches.

“Strike!” says the umpire.

**4\. figure skating**

“Wow, so many people today,” number 23 says, looking at the packed stands around the rink in awe. “Do you think they all came to see you, Kise-kun?”

“Oh no, not at all,” laughs Kise, waving a hand dismissively, not saying _surely they didn’t come to see_ you, _now did they_.

Number 23 is ordinary at best, but his sister does the loveliest one foot Axel jump Kise has ever seen, which is why he uses it in his routine, the movements smooth and perfect, better, even, than at the hands of their previous owner.

He gets a standing ovation and the top score, the whole rink shaking with the force of the roars of his admirers.

When he skates off the ice, number 23’s sister is there, looking sick and pale.

“Was that,” she starts. Stops. “Was that mine?”

Kise smiles.

“Not anymore!” he says cheerfully, and walks away.

**5\. karuta**

They say that he can see into the future, that it’s the only explanation for his skills, how he can always tell which cards will be read.

He can’t, not really. All he does is listen, so at ten years old, he makes class A.

At thirteen, he defeats a man who has been playing karuta since before he was born and becomes the youngest meijin in history.

**6\. track**

“Beware the ghost of Teikou’s track team,” some kids giggle, clearly not buying that stupid urban legend.

Kuroko doesn’t see himself as a ghost, either; he’s just quiet, his footsteps light, his breathing always even. It’s not his fault people don’t notice him as he runs, not his fault they only realize he’s overtaken them when they see his back.

**\+ basketball**

Satsuki dribbles past the opponent’s point guard and shoots. The ball makes an elegant arch in the air and goes in the basket.

“Yes!” she yells, just as the buzzer sounds.

It’s their win, again, with a thirty point difference. The entire team hugs Satsuki, kisses her cheeks, her hair.

She laughs, the sound echoing in the gym, loud and happy.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this for swag 2016
> 
> also i headcanon aomine's mom as a black brazilian woman hence the soccer and the 'brazilian blood' bit


End file.
